Shall We?
by amandaHEY
Summary: Not actual cross over for anything. Story about a girl named Suzu and her two true love relation ships. Who will be chosen as her actual true love though? Kei Tarou-sensei? or maybe Kazuya Tsuzuki? Good story. Boring at the beginning, but still good.


_Guh... I REALLY don't want to do this_... thought Suzu as she stood in front of the school. It was night time. The time where good little boys and girls went to sleep. But, noooooo. Her friends weren't going to let her sleep tonight.

**FLASH BACK**

"Hey, I thought of something fun." said Kari. They were supposed to be studying at Suzu's house, and after it would be a sleep over. "What?" asked Miina, in her own little world."Let's play serious Truth or Dare." said Kari happily. "Why? How is that fun?" asked Suzu. "You'll see," said Kari almost scarily, "it'll be _really_ fun!" _I don't know_... thought Suzu sensing something bad coming her way.

After a while of playing, it was only Dares, as the rules Kari made up went. It was Suzu's turn now, and they dared her to go to the school, get in some how, and go to the roof. Also, as proof that she went she had to take something to the roof with her and leave it there for tomorrow, when they had school. Now, Suzu loved stuffed animals. But there was this one stuffed animal that she'd been having forever, and it was a little, white, fluffy bear that was just adorable. Her friends Kari and Miina didn't care though. They told her to bring THAT stuffed animal. And after she'd told them it was her favourite they instisted she bring it even more. So, since she had no choice she brought it. If she hadn't done any of the Dares they told her to do they'd force her to do something disgusting that they had all decided on at the beggining of the game, as punishment for if you lied ((Truth)) or if you refused to do the Dares.

**REALITY**

"Geez... why, oh, why in the hell did I agree to do this I wonder...?" said Suzu quietly. "And just what did you agree to do Miss Katsuragi?" "Omigeezuz!!!" screamed Suzu as she turned her head to see her teacher. "O-oh... Tarou-sensei... hey...?" said Suzu in a shakey voice. Scary things freaked the crap out of her. And she was already scared and nervous enough with having to go in THAT creepy school at night.

"Suzu Katsuragi from my homeroom.." said Tarou-sensei. "Y-ya.. that's me..." said Suzu looking down in shame. "And, so?" asked Tarou-sensei. "And-huh?" asked Suzu confused. "And, so, what are you doing here at this time of night? Katsuragi-san?" asked Tarou-sensei in a serious tone. "O-oh..! Well, to tell you the truth, my friends dared me to go here at night and put something on the roof to prove that I was there (or they'll make me do something disgusting)" she whispered the last part and kept talking ".. but besides that, I have another reason!" said Suzu trying to explain as best she can. "What's that other reason?" asked Tarou-sensei. "I left a book in my desk that I need for homework.." said Suzu. It was the truth too. "Well.. what are you doing here sensei?" asked Suzu back in reply. "Well..." Tarou-sensei loosed up a bit and put his hand behind his head, "I left something here that I need myself.." said Tarou-sensei quietly.

"I guess... we're in the same boat then, huh sensei?" asked Suzu, not quite sure what to say in a situation like this. "Yes.. but it's dangerous for you,.. it's alright for me because, I mean, I am an adult after all." said Tarou-sensei confidently. ((-- actually only 26. Not that old..))

"Well then... a _wonderful_ and _so-adult-like _sensei like you wouldn't be afraid of anything, right, sensei?" asked Suzu sweetly. "Huh?" said Tarou-sensei, as he was caught off gaurd. "So then...," Suzu made a cute, sad, hoping face and started agaian, "would you please go with me inside??? I'm completely terrified of this kindof stuff!!!" wailed Suzu as she clung to his arm. "Alright." said Tarou-sensei willingly. _Oh, Kami-sama!!! Thank you for bringing him!!! With sensei here I'll be alright!!_ screamed Suzu in her mind.

So, Suzu and Tarou-sensei ((not telling his first name yet, so wait!)) went in the gate and started walking towards the school. "Katsuragi-san, I heard you say earlier, even though you whispered it, that 'they'll make me do something disgusting'" said Tarou-sensei as he looked at her while walking. "Who are they and what is this 'something disgusting'?" he asked as he pushed up his glasses a little. "O-oh... well... 'they' are Kari Shimon and Miina Takase," said Suzu, "and the something disgusting... is... Oh, I can't tell you!!" she said nervously and blushed. "Why not?" asked Tarou-sensei, as he realized they were aleady on the second floor of the building. "Because it's waaaaaaaaay to embarrassing! And it's so disgusting.. and it's something that 15 year olds, such as myself shouldn't be doing..." she blushed at the thought of it. "Something your not supposed to be doing?" this caught his attention._ What could they possibly make her do that she isn't supposed to be doing? _thought Tarou-sensei.

"Y-ya.." said Suzu quietly. It was weird.. she felt like she could tell him. "Well.. I guess I won't pry.." said Tarou-sensei, sadly; but only as a cover. _If she feels bad that I don't know, maybe she'll tell me, if I play the sad act. _thought Tarou-sensei smartly. Well, he is a teacher..

_Mmmm, I guess It couldn't hurt?_ thought Suzu. "Alright... If we don't complete the dares or back out before we start... they'll hold me down and... make me..." she was embarrassed but she kept talking... just.. in a whole lot smaller voice, "fingure... myself..." "Hmm?" he said with a puzzled look on his face, "I didn't quite hear that.." After she got it out once she felt like she could say it louder so she tried again "They'll make me fingure myself... they'll hold me down and just--" "Alright. It's alright. You don't have to say anymore.." He cut her off. She looked up at him and saw that he had an almost troubled look on his face. _I won't let that happen_. thought Tarou-sensei.

"We're here! The roof!" said Suzu excitedly. She couldn't wait to leave this school quickly. "Now, hurry up." said Tarou-sensei in a strict tone. "Y-yes...sensei." said Suzu as all her enthusiasm was drained away by the tone used in his words. "So what are you leaving on the roof?" asked Tarou-sensei expectedly. "I'm leaving my special stuffed bear. But I have to find a safe place to find it so that no one will pick it up... and I put my name on it too!" she turned around and smiled one of her best smiles. "I found a place!" she said happily. "Hmm?" said Tarou-sensei as he hurried up to see where it was. The hiding spot was behind a big pot on the roof. The pot was inbetween the fence and the wall of where the stairs led up to ((outside people..!!)).

"Well, that's all, now to get that book.." said Suzu moving quickly. It was kindof cold outside. "Wait." said Tarou-sensei. "Yes? Tarou-sensei?" Suzu said as she turned to look at him. "You have your phone?" he asked casually. "Ya...," she said as she took it out, "Here, take a look.." sha said as she handed it to him. He took it and looked for contacts. When he found it, he made a new contact. "Huh? What are you doing sensei?" she asked, worried that he might mess up her phone somehow. "I put my number in here. It's under the name 'Kei'" he said happily. "Kei? Who's that?" she asked, not realizing. "That's my name, what else?" he said smiling. "Wha-- wait, your name's Kei?! You've.. never told anyone your first name!! B-but why??" she felt special. "Because I don't want you to get hurt in any way." he said seriously. "O-oh.. Thank you.. sensei.." she said slightly blushing. "And use my first name when we're texting or something like that, ok?" he said walking ahead of her. They went in the door and started walking down the stairs. "Alright... Kei-san.." she felt weird saying that... Then they both went in the classroom when they got there and she got her book that she needed and he got his planner. "Alright. We're sooo outta here! I hate this stuff!" cried Suzu. "Scary stuff, you mean?" he asked out of no where. "Mmmm" she nodded. "Oh, by the way.. as punishment for being at school when you're not supposed to, you will be my servant/helper tomorrow at school." he said looking at her sweetly. "Awwwwwwww! That's not fair!!" she complained. "Oh, well.., now, let's get going." he said smiling again. "Y-yes, alright.." she slightly blushed again at seeing his smile, that you rarely get to see.

In a few minutes they were out the building and out the gates as well. They didn't talk at all because It would take them longer to leave the crappy place. Once they were at the corner to turn right on to get to her street, she stopped. "Hmm? What's wrong?" asked Kei. "Nothing.. but... I need to thank you.. but I don't have anything to give you.." said Suzu sadly. "No,no it's okay! Really." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "No." she said bluntly. "I'm going to give you a present. Now.. bend down.." she commanded. He bended down, but not as much as she wanted him to. "More.." she said. He did so, but he was still a little too tall. "Ah, geez!" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to where she wanted him. Then she gently pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened. She closed her eyes and blushed deep red. After 30 seconds they broke apart. Their faces still very close to each other's. "Th-that's... going to have to be a good enough present.." she said quietly, almost in a whisper. "Mmm," he nodded slightly, but not enough to hit her head in doing so, "That was a prety nice present, if I do say so myself." He said. She backed up quickly and then almost yelled "That was once! Only once! And it was a present! don't expect me to do it again!!" She turned right at the corner and ran down the sidewalk back to her house. "Hmmmmmm...," he murmured as he watched her run, _She is a very interesting girl.. I think I'm going to hang around her a bit more_... he thought.

* * *

_Omigawd omigawd omigawd!!!!!!_ she screamed in her head. "I just kissed my teacher! But.. but...!!!" she blushed quite hard. She reached her house and went inside. She went in the living room and saw Kari and Miina. "H-hey! I did it..." she said happily. "That's great... Hey we invited a few guys over... Is that ok?" asked Kari in a melancholy tone. "Wha--?!" Before Suzu could finish, the doorbell rang. "They're here!!" yelled Kari and Miina at the same time. They both went to open the door and when they came in she saw two guys she knew from school and one guy she didn't know at all. The first person she knew was Kobe Taruma, he was from the other class, and the second person she knew... 

"What the hell is Kazuya doing here?" Suzu asked in confusion.

...was Kazuya Tsuzuki, her classmate, childhood friend, and next door neighbor. "Well, we invited him of course!" said Miina as she snikered.

**FLASH BACK (Kazuya's POV)**

The phone was ringing wildly. He ran to get it and answered it just in time. "Moshi, moshi? Who is it?"

"It's Kari, from your class!"

"Kari-san? What do you want?"

"I want you to come over to Suzu's house in about 5 minutes. Is that ok?"

"Why?"

"We're doing a Truth or Dare session and we, meaning me and Miina, whose over here too, want you to come and have fun with _Suzu_!"

"What?!" he almost yelled.

"Don't worry, with our dares we can get her to do anything we want... I mean.. you do like her right?"

"W-well... right.. but..."

"We can get her to have a makeout session with you!!"

"Wh-whatever.." he said blushing.

"So??? You in?"

"Ya ya... but I'm just checking on Suzu to make sure she'll be alright.."

"_Alright!!_"

He hung up the phone and threw the towel he had around his neck on the ground. He'd been in the shower a few minutes before hand. _Well_... he thought, _I guess I'm going to Suzu's... _Then he started looking for good shirts to wear.

**REALITY**

"Who's that other guy?" asked Suzu in a noncaring tone. "Oh, this is Mori Chiharu, I met him the other day at one of my prep classes!" said Miina enthusiastically while clinging to him.

"Ya?.. Well, whatever I guess... I'm so exhausted from that dare I just did that I'm going to sleep." said Suzu in a tired voice. "Ah..!" started Kazuya, but she was already half way up the stairs.

"Why don't you just go chase after her, _Ka-zu-ya_..." she said in a bad tone as she stared at Suzu's retreating form in disgust. He gave her a glare as he went up the stairs slowly. She started laughing and then brought everyone else into the living room to keep playing. Kazuya already knew where Suzu's room was because he used to play at that house a lot.

He knocked on her door. Then he heard a muffled "Yes?" from the other side. "Can... I come in, Suzu?" he asked politely. He heard an "Alright." so he went in.

She was lying on her bed with her face flat on the pillow. "Suzu..." he started again but was cut off by her saying "They are so annoying!" You could hear they talking and laughing all the way in her room. "I'll go tell them to go home.. you look so tired.." he put his hand on her head. "Would you?" she asked sadly. "Ya.. I'll go right now." he took his hand off her head and opened the door. "Thank you, Kazuya!" she said just before he closed the door. And from the other side of the door he said "You are most welcome, Suzu."

Kazuya walked down the steps and went into the living room. "Hey, guys, Suzu asked you all to go home or somewhere else. You are making a lot of noise. You can hear it in her room." he said apologetically. "Well, she needs to stop being a bitch. We came here to have fun." she said that like a TRUE bitch. Kazuya got angry. "You know what?! She's not the bitch, you are! She is nice and is a wonderful person! But you wouldn't know that, would you?! You don't even pay attention to her!!!" he screamed. Just then he heard the steps and turned around. Suzu was there. "Fine! We'll Leave and go to Mori's house!" she said taken aback at what Kazuya said. When they left you could hear the door slam.

Then, Kazuya started cleaning up the mess they made. "Oh! Kazuya no!" she ran to him. "Don't pick it up!.. You did that for me, and that's all I needed.. So, I'll pick it up.." she said sadly. "Let's both pick up the trash, then.." he said happily, "Because I WANT to help you Suzu." He smiled warmly at her. But then she hugged him and broke down in tears. "Oh Kazuya!!" she cried. She'd never had someone do that for her. She felt so grateful to him for everything he's done for her 'till now. But he never did that for her. He held her as she sank to the floor. He knew this was coming so he just conforted her. He couldn't really do anything.

After a few minutes of consoling they both started picking up the rest of the trash. And after about 15 minutes picking up all the trash, and putting things away, they finished. The house was clean again. Or at least the living room was anyway... When they finished all of that stuff it was time for Kazuya to leave.

"Alright, well, I'd better go." he said while smiling. "I don't understand... how can you just smile all the time?" asked Suzu. "Because... You're always there to cheer me on!" Suzu looked at him smiling happily. Just as he was about to leave ((Japanese style house. lets say hey JUST put on his shoes.)) Suzu got an idea._ I'll just give Kazuya what I gave Kei-san! _thought Suzu. "Wait!! Don't go yet!" she said. "What is it?" said Kazuya as he turned around half way. "I have a present for you.. I know this could never compare to all the things you've done for me... but I... I need to give you something. My conscience will be bugging me if I don't give you anything!" she said shaking her head. "Alright.." he said as her got on her level of the house. She blushed as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down slightly. She gently put her lips on his, but pushed in a little more this time and closed her eyes. _Kazuya is more special than Kei-san. That's why he gets a better kiss, and I don't necessarily like it!_ thought Suzu in denial. She knew she loved it. Kazuya closed his eyes and on instinct, gently put his hands on either side of her hips. After 45 seconds they stopped. "W-was that a good enough present?" said Suzu all flustered. And after about 2 seconds he replied with, "No." Then, he did something not like him.

Kazuya pushed Suzu against the wall and kissed a little more forcefully, but still gently. Suzu was a little surprized but didn't resist. She gave up against herself. She admitted it, _Alright, I like kissing him! Happy conscience?!_ thought Suzu and her conscience replied _**Yes.**_

Suzu was in a daze. Kazuya was kissing her on the lips as well as her neck and as far as he can get on her shoulders. He went back to her lips. So far she hasn't opened her mouth for him to go inside and taste her mouth. So he rubbed his tongue on her bottem lip. She slightly moaned and her mouth opened a little. He forced the rest of her mouth open and then his tongue was free to roam in her mouth. Her mouth tasted like sweet lemons. She snapped back to reality and realized what he was doing. So she tried to compete with him. She crept her tongue into his mouth and tasted it. He tasted like fire. She didn't know how, he just did!

After a 5 minute makeout session, Kazuya decided it was time for more. He took his mouth away from her's and bit her ear. Not hard at all, though. Just hard enough to were she moaned. He liked to hear her moan like that. He licked the part of her ear that he bit. Then, he moved down to her neck. He put butterfly kisses down her neck and then moved to the left of her neck and started to work on one part of her shoulder. He was GOING to give her a hicky. Suzu grabbed the back of his shirt. Kazuya started to undo her shirt. He unbuttoned the first 5 or so buttons and moved his head down to kiss her... elseware...

He started kissing the top of her chest. She still had her bra on, so he just kissed and licked her up and down her chest while massaging her breasts. Just then, Suzu moanded loudly. Kazuya snapped back to reality. _Omifucingawd! I lost it!_ thought Kazuya terrified. By now they had sunk to the ground, panting. Kazuya stood up quickly. "I'm... so sorry... Suzu." he said in a panicky voice. "I-I lost control. I'm sorry!" he said as he ran out the door as fast as he could. He ran in his house, up to his room and slammed the door. He looked down. He was so hard. _Well... _he thought as he blushed slightly, _I'll... have to get rid of it somehow_... He went into the bathroom and didn't come out for at least an hour.

Suzu sat there stunned. What had happened to Kazuya? Suzu stood up slowly. Her face was a deep red. _Kazuya... I can't believe he... and what he did was_... thought Suzu and her incomplete thoughts. She started up the stairs. _My heart is pounding,_ she thought as she put her hand on her chest. _And the places where he touched me are hot,_ she thought embarrassedly. She went in her room quickly, and layed on her bed. _Kazuya... Kazuya. Kazuya... Wait why am I thinking about Kazuya?!_ screamed Suzu in her head. _H-he's just a childhood friend! I really don't--_

--jiin jiin . . . jiin jiin jin-- ((sounds like a wind chime))

"Ah!" mumbled Suzu, grabbing her phone. "A... text?" she asked no one, as she checked her phone to see who it was. It said, 'Kei Tarou'

"Ah! It's sensei!" she whispered as she opened her little flip phone and read the message.

It read, "Hey, you ok? I saw your friends walk past my house. What happened?" She smiled at the message. _He was worried...?_ she thought happily. She replied with, "I'm ok. Kazuya yelled at them, & they left." Of course, she left out the part about how they almost had sex, though. Suzu blushed wildly at the thought. She sent the message and laid back in her bed waiting for the reply. A few minutes later another text came. "Well thats good. Well goodnight, and see you tom... Suzu-chan." She blushed. _He put Suzu-chan. _thought Suzu. "Well... I should go to sleep." she sighed. And in a quick few minutes, she had drifted off to dream-land with the thought _I hope everything will be fine tomorrow..._

* * *

Sooooooooooo...? Was it any good?? Please tell me. And if you want to know anything about Suzu or how she looks or anything about any of the other characters, please post it in a review and I'll get back to you on it, k? Oh, yes.. and flames are welcome.. even though they make me feel bad, I'll accept anything to make my stories better:D 

xD

And I thank you in advanced for any suggestions or comments that anyone gives me. This is the first time I've done a lime.. I'm planning on putting a few lemons in here too. If you have any suggestions on THAT I thank you.

P a n d a - c h a n . 3 3 3


End file.
